Cloudless Skies: Ikuto's New Chara Continued
by KekoNeko
Summary: ADOPTED BY ELPHABA- THE WICKED ONE  If I can handle one chara," Ikuto said promptly to a doubtful Yoru,"I can handle two."After certain chain of bad events,Ikuto gains another shugo chara named Yen. But this chara is not what he expected. Amuto


**Keko: *walks in happily, listening to ipod***

**Amu:*sitting in a desk* why are we here again….?**

**Ikuto: *sitting on top of Amu's desk* besides this is an amuto?**

**Amu: no not that! I mean why are we in a classroom in the FOREST?**

**Keko: MINNA! Chiruno no sansuu kyoushitsu hajimaru yo~! (EVERYBODY! It's the beginning of Cirno's math class~!)**

**Amu:NANI?**

**Ikuto: since when can you teach math?**

**AikoNeko:(my sister's account) *sigh* she's been like this all day, after listening to Cirno's perfect math class(the song)…. So…**

**Amu+Ikuto: KekoNeko doesn't own shugo chara or this story plot. **

**Aiko: this story belongs to Elphaba- The Wicked One, who was so kind to let my sister adopt this story ^-^ **

**RECAP~**

TADAGAY- err, TADASE POV~

How dare that thieving cat interrupt me? And really, I wouldn't call it VIOLATING because god knows she likes me (Keko: T^T I hated writing that..)

"oh, and just what are YOU going to do about it?" I challenged, seeing Ikuto's eye twitch like that gave me a sense of satisfaction

"ill pound your face in if you don't drop her right now and leave." He snapped, his glare towards me never resting, I smirked.

"your stupid threats wont work on me Tsukiyomi, so just leave and go play with some other girl, this one's mine."

Ikuto's POV~

I didn't know Tadase could be so…rapist material? Either way, as soon as he turned back towards Amu, I threw another rock at his head, drawing blood from the spot.

"you stupid cat-" he started, but I kick his face, jumping down from where I was and grabbing Amu.

Tadase was knocked out.

Wow….

For a king, he sure is weak. But I didn't kick that hard…I think…maybe.

I buttoned up Amu's shirt again but left her jacket as it was because, hey, it was hot out alright? I didn't want her to have a stroke or anything…

and that was about the time where the chara's came back, Kiseki in the lead.

"TADASE?" they all shouted, minus Ran Miki, Suu, and surprisingly Kiseki too.

"Ikuto-kun, what did you do ~desu?" Suu asked me, by now all of the chara's were crowding around me. I sighed.

"Kiseki, did you know?" I said, the anger seeping though my carefully composed voice of calm.

Thankfully-sorta- Kiseki DIDN'T know anything about this, I say thankfully because, unlike kiddy king, I was starting to grow fond of him.

"I just don't understand. This isn't the way a king would act! But he did it out of his free will…." Kiseki trailed off.

"HEY! Were still here ya know!" Miki yelled, annoyed.

"don't leave us out of the picture!" Pepe added.

I sighed and explained the whole situation. Now that both Yen AND Yoru were gone I didn't even feel like being here…with a bunch of chara's. the only reason I came here in the 1st place was to see Amu, because she must be wondering why I'm avoiding her so much.

"*after explanation* so that's it. Now, go." I said, walking away

"Wait! You can't leave with Amu-Chan just like that!" ran yelled, but I ignored her. I ignored them all until-

"Wait! Take me with you!" Kiseki called, floating next to me and I swear, I saw tears in his eyes.

"But, your not my chara-" I started.

"I don't care! I refuse to stay with that…that…KING IMPERSONATOR!" Kiseki shouted again, making my ears hurt because he was so close.

"Fine! Just…stop shouting!" I snapped.

Kiseki nodded firmly and, with Ran, Miki, and Suu, now following us, we left the school. Despite the yells of other chara's.

~Ikuto's house~

Kiseki looked around my house and came back a few minutes later.

"It's way different than Tadase said it'd be." He said.

I shrugged, I didn't want to know what Tadase told his chara, or, I guess, my chara…

I put Amu on my couch and watched Ran, Miki, and Suu crowd around her; I wonder why she was knocked out in the 1st place…

I quickly checked upstairs in my room for a certain smiley-faced egg. Sadly, I didn't find one. Scowling at nothing I walked out of the room and back downstairs.

"I-Ikuto?" I heard someone calling me, I turned around and saw Amu, who was sitting up on the couch and staring at me.

"what." I answered coldly; I didn't mean too, I just don't want to talk.

Amu sank into the couch a little, her eyes widening.

"I-I was wondering if Hotori-san was here?" she said. Hotori-san? Then someone told her about the almost-rape. My bet is Ran because Miki was too busy planning her revenge.

"Why the hell would I let him in here if he almost raped you?" my answer was blunt and emotionless.

"Well Kiseki-"

"Is someone you're going to take care of from now on, I don't need him around annoying the hell out of me." Everyone's eyes widened at that, suddenly Kiseki started yelling.

"NO! YOU'RE KING DEMANDS THAT HE STAY HERE!" he screamed. So, I screamed back.

"TO FUCKING BAD! EITHER GO LIVE WITH AMU OR WITH YOUR RAPIST OWNER! IM SICK OF ALL YOU IDIOTS! JUST GET OUT AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!" was the last thing I said before I stomped upstairs and shut my bedroom door loudly.

Amu POV~

While Suu was trying to calm Kiseki down and ran was giving him a peep talk-cheer-whatever, Miki and I just stared at the staircase.

"Hey Miki" I asked, she just nodded in response, so I continued on.

"Did you see his eyes?" she nodded again.

"Do you think-"I was cut off by another nod.

"Lets just go home, I doubt our stay here will make things better~desu" Suu finally said, still patting a angry/sad Kiseki on the back.

As we left Ikuto's house I kept thinking about his eyes. Those soulless blank eyes in place of his usual ones that always sparkled with mischievous-ness.

He looked like…..like…

A person who had just lost his will to do anything.

"_Yen, Yoru, what did you do to him?"_

**Ikuto: ….**

**Amu: ….**

**Aiko: *nodding in approval***

**Keko: *ipod turned off* sooooo….?**

**Aiko: I say it's pretty good for a story that's not yours! Not the happiest chappy in the world though…**

**Keko: yay! ^-^ because, and listen up people, **_**THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!**_

**Aiko: ** _**IT BELONGS TO ELPHABA-THE WICKED ONE. SO IF THIS STORY MAKES NOO SENSE AT ALL, GO READ THE BEGINNING OF IT ON HER PROFILE! **_

**Ran: GO! GO! GO! READ! READ! READ!**

**Ikuto: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!**

**Ran: O-O HE'S GOING ALL PISSED OFF EMO ON US AGAIN! RUN FOR IT!**

***everyone but Ikuto scatters in different directions, screaming hysterically***

**Ikuto: *sighs and reads from script* please review if you want to know what happens to Ikuto! If you don't then he'll stay a pissed off emo forever, laugh evilly…. Wait what? O^O'**


End file.
